Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation
is a game produced by Compile Heart and Sting Entertainment. This game is a sequel for the two games which were first released on PS3, Rinne Utopia and Ars Install. It was released on July 30, 2015. This game features a new original story, together with a new original game character named , who is voiced by Ayane Sakura. The route for Marina Arusu is confirmed through an interview with Suzuko Mimori, the voice actress for Maria and Marina. On 20th June 2017, an issue of Dengeki PlayStation revealed that all three previously released Date A Live games will be compiled together as Date A Live: Rio Reincarnation HD, and will be ported to PS4. The collection also includes the novels and drama CDs originally packaged as bonuses for each game. A Western release of Date A Live: Rio Reincarnation has been confirmed. Gameplay New Element The Date A Live series that was released on PlayStation®3 becomes one! Rinne Utopia and Ars Install which were originally released on PlayStation®3 will be released as a single PlayStation®Vita software. New features will be added to the original systems that include moving characters and events CG! New Episode 『Rio Reincarnation』 "Rio Reincarnation" is the subsequent story of "Ars Install". Even without clearing the ''Rinne Utopia'' and ''Ars Install'', you will be able to play it by clearing the "Digest" which will introduce the events from the beginning up to Ars Install. The "Digest" can be selected at the start of the game, and then, it proceed with the narration of Shido, who is the protagonist. ※''For new players, it is recommended to clear "Rinne Utopia" and "Ars Install" games before playing the new content.'' Game System When the game keeps advancing, the map picture will appear. By selecting the icon of any character that displayed on the map, it is possible to look at the event of that character in question. There are two maps exists in the game, Map and High School Map. Go back and forth in the two maps and searches for the heroine you would like to invite for a date. Story That day, Shido felt something strange with the duplicate key he found in his house. The thing that he should have handed it to someone for sure. However, he doesn't remember to whom he should have handed it to. At that moment, a small noise appeared above his head, and takes the consciousness of Shido. Upon being awakened, Shido found himself in a world where Arusu Maria exist, who does not have a physical body in reality. And then, a certain girl appeared before Shido. Sonogami Rinne ―― At one time, a girl that Shido had failed to save. Shido, who regained the memories of when he had known, becomes possible to investigate the cause of the resurgence of . In the midst of it, who appeared before Shido was, a young girl whose appearance resembles that of ―― Rio. 「It's no good if you don't find the most important thing to you.」 What does Rio means by "the most important thing"? Is she an existence related to ? In this closed world, the action should Shido take in order to regain the everyday life is only one ―― By dating and make them fall in love!? Characters Charashido0_0.png|Shido Itsuka Chara1.png|Tohka Yatogami Origami2.png|Origami Tobiichi Chara3.png|Yoshino Chara5_1.png|Kotori Itsuka Charakurumi4_0.png|Kurumi Tokisaki Rinne1.png|Rinne Sonogami Charakaguya6_0.png|Kaguya Yamai Charayuzuru7_0.png|Yuzuru Yamai Miku_spirit_ver.png|Miku Izayoi 2601510-0903559377-edSJX.png|Maria Arusu Chara10_0.png|Marina Arusu Rio1.png|Rio ;Shidou Itsuka :The protagonist of this game. :CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki (During the Digest Only) The second-year student who attends Raizen High School. His family consists of father and mother, along with his step-sister Kotori but, the parents are often away from home due to their work. He is an ordinary student at school, and an ordinary brother at home. He is also a good cook. When the affection points between a Spirit is high enough ―― He will have to kiss her. Through it, he is able to seal its power. ;Tohka Yatogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Marina Inoue Identification name, "Princess". Spirit ―― A mysterious existence that comes from the bordering dimension and exists in this world. Everything such as birth, ecology, and its purpose is unknown. It has the overwhelming power to your knowledge, violent, and even beauty that can be said only. Her power is currently sealed by Itsuka Shido and has become one of the Raizen High School students. ;Origami Tobiichi :The main character of this game. :CV: Misuzu Togashi Itsuka Shido's classmate. A talented girl who is also a Raizen High's genius, and combined with a mysterious beauty. She is shown to know Shido from the past. In addition, for the sake of the Shido and her purpose, she is willing to take an action herself by disegarding the order from above. ;Yoshino :The main character of this game. :CV: Iori Nomizu Identification name, "Hermit". She is an extremely gentle spirit up to date . However, she hides a tremendous force that cannot be imagined from a figure of a young girl. ;Kurumi Tokisaki :The main character of this game. :CV: Asami Sanada Identification name, "Nightmare". The spirit which is feared for depriving the lives of humans. Unlike "Princess" and "Hermit", she has a clear purpose and twisted actions. She has been severly wounded when Kotori shoot her with her spirit power and dissapeared, but... ;Kotori Itsuka :The main character of this game. :CV: Ayana Taketatsu Ribbon is the trademark for Shido's younger sister. Innocent skirmish and quarrel don't die out but, the basic relation is good. She always love her brother and the "Deluxe Kid's Plate" so much. She also has a reverse side as she is the commander of . In addition to this, she also has the power of a spirit despite being a human. In that case, her identification name is "Efreet". ;Rinne Sonogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Kana Hanazawa A new character for the original PS3 game, Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. The childhood friend who appeared in front of Shido. A gentle girl who takes care of Shido diligently. She lives next to the Itsuka residence and for Shido and Kotori, her existence is like another family. ;Kaguya Yamai :The main character of this game. :CV: Maaya Uchida Identification name, "Berserk". The twin spirit who has the power enough to cause a tornado by simply moving around, Yamai's half. She has the personality that is easy to get in the swing, along with a determined expression and always uses difficult words ―― a characteristic like the so-called chuunibyou. ;Yuzuru Yamai :The main character of this game. :CV: Sarah Emi Bridcutt Identification name, "Berserk". The twin spirit who has the power enough to cause a tornado by simply moving around, Yamai's half. In comparison to Kaguya, Yuzuru has a rather calm personality, and a characteristic behavior that always puts 2-letter Kanji in front of every phrase she wants to say. ;Miku Izayoi :The main character of this game. :CV: Minori Chihara Identification name, "Diva". The spirit who has the power to fascinate the opponent just by hearing the song. She is a man-hater and has the tendency to become attracted by girls. Miku attends the Rindouji All-Girls Private School and also play an active part as an idol. ;Maria Arusu :The main character of this game. :CV: Suzuko Mimori A new character for the original PS3 game, Date A Live: Ars Install. A mysterious girl who suddenly appeared before Shido in the virtual world. It designates to collect the information concerning "love” at first. She is the type who want to continue experiencing something she doesn't know, and will immediately learns various things. ;Marina Arusu :The main character of this game. :CV: Suzuko Mimori A new character for the original PS3 game, Date A Live: Ars Install. The girl who looks just like Maria whom suddenly appeared before Shido in the virtual world. She always appears when the day comes to an end, and teases Shido. She seems to know about the trouble of the virtual world and shows the manner of expecting Shido. ;Rio Sonogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Ayane Sakura A new character in the PlayStation Vita game, Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation. A young girl that appeared in front of Shidou in . She has an innocent and friendly personality with an appearance that matches her age. Her appearance resembles the previous ruler of ― a lot though... ;Reine Murasame :The side character of this game. :CV: Aya Endō Reine is highly intelligent and the Analysis Officer of Ratatoskr's Fraxinus Crew. She transferred to Raizen High School as a Physics teacher and an assistant home-room teacher at Shidou's class. Beautiful and intelligent, her only flaw is being sleep deprived, since she doesn't seem to sleep much. At some point of time she can be reliable and take command of the directions which Shidou needs to do when dating a spirit. ;Kyouhei Kannazuki :The side character of this game. :CV: Takehito Koyasu Vice-commander under Kotori of Ratatoskr crewing the airship <Fraxinus>, a ship located 15,000 meters above Tengu City. He shows masochistic qualities when receiving any type of physical punishment from Kotori. He displays psychological foresight in his defense of Fraxinus which appears to be an ability known by Kotori to the point that she is dismissive of a physical attack upon Fraxinus because of his presence. He is also the former captain of the AST, when Ryouko had just joined. ;Mana Takamiya :The side character of this game. :CV: Misato A temporary Second Lieutenant of the AST, she works for the DEM Industries based out of England as a Wizard. Revealed to be the real sister of Shido, she does not have any memories from that time but possesses just a picture which was her only proof that she had a brother. Like Shido, she has blue hair and brown eyes, with her blue hair tied in a ponytail. Due to the procedure she underwent to strengthen her fighting power, she has less than 10 years to live, but was kept from knowing this truth about her body. ;Mikie Okamine :The side character of this game. :CV: Kanami Satou Holding the rank of Private, she is described as having brown eyes and hair, with her hair tied in pigtails. She is in Origami's and Shido's year but she skipped a grade, making her one year younger. Her age being close to Origami's leads her to have a strange attraction to Origami. Her dedication to Origami is shown by the fact that she was willing to resign from the AST when she thought Origami was going to have a disciplinary discharge. Music *'Opening Song': Key of Truth Sweet ARMS *'Ending Song': Not Forget by Ayane Sakura Bonus Drama CDs Limited Edition Bonuses :Cast: :Maria Arusu & Marina Arusu CV: Suzuko Mimori :Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai CV: Maaya Uchida & Sarah Emi Bridcutt :Miku Izayoi CV: Minori Chihara :Cast: :Shido Itsuka CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki :Rio Sonogami CV: Ayane Sakura Preoder Bonus :Cast: :Shido Itsuka CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki :Kotori Itsuka CV: Ayana Taketatsu :Rio Sonogami CV: Ayane Sakura :Maria Arusu & Marina Arusu CV: Suzuko Mimori Animate Original Bonus :Cast: :Tohka Yatogami CV: Marina Inoue :Kurumi Tokisaki CV: Asami Sanada Gamers Original Bonus :Cast: :Yoshino & Yoshinon CV: Iori Nomizu :Yuzuru Yamai CV: Sarah Emi Bridcutt Sofmap Original Bonus ※ Available with the limited edition only :Cast: :Origami Tobiichi CV: Misuzu Togashi :Kaguya Yamai CV: Maaya Uchida Gallery Media Category:Media Category:Game